Pedro Background
As a young boy, Pedro had always felt the divine presence lurking somewhere deep inside. He felt a glow and a tingle in his body at the sound of prayers to the heavenly father. At the age of 12, on the feast of pentacost, Pedro was meditating on the toungues of fire that came down from the holy ghost . He held out his prized chain crucifix, and saw a fireball appear before his eyes. Pedro was frightened, but shortly realized afterwards that it was God calling him to a holy vocation. In Pedro's eyes, He Who Is All Things granted him the gift of magic. Pedro was fascinated by his recently bestowed gifts and wanted more than anything to learn how to use his talents, so he enrolled in a seminary high school at age 13 run by the brothers of the Order of St. Sylvester, an order of brothers and priests within the Catholic church that focuses on the benefits of magic. He excelled in courses such as Heresy and Inquisition, Alchemy, and Angelology. After graduating from the seminary high school on the honor roll for 4 years in a row, Pedro went on to study in seminary college before he became ordained a priest. He was a dedicated student of magic, and often amazed his professors at the ease with which he learned new spells. Pedro spent twenty years as a priest within the order. He was attending a conference on defense magic in Seattle when he met Brother Bernardo, a brother in the Order of the Temple (known as the Templars). Pedro spoke with Bernardo about his intense passion for magical knowledge, and so Bernardo invited Pedro to come visit the monastery of the Templars. When Pedro finally visited, he was shocked. He had been invited to a Templars' black mass. He was in awe at the powerful feelings the ritual produced inside him: the swaying back and forth of bodies and the masks the participants wore. He felt an overwhelming sense of regret for all those years he had spent in ignorance of the vastness of the wider awakened world. So he left the Order of St. Sylvester for the Templars, but he quickly realized how little he knew of their history. It turns out their order had been mercenaries for the pope, like medieval Shadowrunners. The order trained Pedro to shoot a gun, and develop more sophisticated spells for combative purposes. His skills were now strong. Unfortunately, Pedro still chose to cling tightly to some of his old ties to the Order of St. Sylvester's diocese in Seattle. By slip of the tongue, Pedro leaked some of the darkest secrets of Templars to the Order of St. Sylvester. This left the Templars mighty pissed at Pedro. He was told they would hunt him down and kill him, no matter where he was. So, Pedro was forced to flee Seattle. He had no money, no family, and now, for the first time in a long time, no ties any religious organization. He had only God and a gun on his side. He knew a Coyote, Samuel (contact), who led him across every border between Seattle and Denver. Samuel had told Pedro to flee to Denver because his magical abilities could land him a gig as a Shadowrunner.